Rivers and Roads
by itweetie
Summary: "The way you two look at each other, it's… As if she's the only light you see, and you're the one thing she cares about in this world. It's mesmerizing – it's undeniable." Roy and Riza from Gracia's perspective. Also, sort of a prequel to my other story, Let It All Go.


**A/N:** Alright. So, first thing's first, I believe it makes sense that Maes Hughes was aware that there was something between Roy and Riza. He noticed that they weren't merely colleagues at the very least, and Roy actually told him something at the most. I think of Hughes like a Shipper on Deck, teasing Mustang about finding a wife and having one particular woman in mind when he does. And, since Hughes was so besotted with Gracia, I'm pretty sure that he couldn't stop himself from discussing this with her. Plus, I do believe Gracia would have noticed it herself, much like everyone else. This story kind of explores that idea.

Another thing, this is kind of set in the same "universe" as my other two stories: Let It All Go and Sweet Disposition, but it can stand on its own as well.

In keeping with my tradition of promoting awesome music whenever given the opportunity, the title is the name of a beautiful song by The Head and the Heart.

Lastly, I won nothing. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Bow to the cow!

* * *

"I wish Maes were here," Gracia said approaching Mustang on his left. They were 'celebrating' the Promised Day victory and Roy and Riza's release from the hospital, which was scheduled for later today, and Roy found himself standing by the hospital room window, watching his friends and comrades chat and laugh. Well, to be perfectly honest, he was watching Riza.

Gracia was a perceptive woman and quickly realized where – or rather at whom – Roy's affectionate gaze was pointed at. She couldn't prevent the smile that immediately formed on her lips, not even if she wanted to.

Before Roy could even get out a word, Gracia spat out, "Forgive my bluntness, Roy, but just what the hell are you waiting for?" She asked – nay, demanded – sounding more than slightly exasperated.

Roy turned to look at her – his mouth half-open – but whatever protest he was about to mount disappeared when he met Gracia's understanding eyes.

"Oh what? You didn't honestly believe that Maes kept his trap shut?" It was a rhetorical question and Roy simply shrugged.

"When I met the two of you – when you came back from Ishval – I asked Maes if you were a couple," a bittersweet smile graced her lips, "Maes laughed for about a minute or so and said I was very observant. All he said was – and I quote – 'if there wasn't for those damn military regulations, I'd be the best man at their wedding'," Both Gracia and Roy laughed out loud at her best imitation of her late husband.

"I thought it was heartbreaking seeing as you were clearly in love with each other," she glanced up at Roy whose eyes were filled with melancholy and guilt – probably over both Riza and Hughes, she figured, "I know those damn rules are still in place, but–" Gracia's eyes fell on Riza and Roy's followed a bit too eagerly–"That!" She exclaimed, looking up at Roy again and pointing an accusatory finger, "That right there," she was beaming, "That look," and she couldn't help but chuckle. Did either of them have any idea how obvious they were?

"The way you two look at each other, it's… As if she's the only light you see, and you're the one thing she cares about in this world. It's mesmerizing – it's undeniable." Gracia smiled, and so did Roy. No one had ever described them in such poetic terms – not even Hughes.

"Some of Hughes' flair for the dramatic must have rubbed off on you," Roy grinned, "You know, he actually got me to spill the beans once," both chuckled, "That sly fox."

"Yeah, that sounds like my husband. He really wanted to see you and Riza happy."

Gracia looked up at Roy and found that he was once again gazing at Riza. The blonde stood across the room in a pink cardigan with her long golden hair falling down her back. She was laughing – in a way Gracia had never seen the Lieutenant laugh before – at something Catalina said. Roy's smile reached his eyes, and he looked relieved – as if a huge burden had been lifted off his chest. And that's when Gracia realized: he was still affected by what happened on Promised Day – when he came so dangerously close to losing her. He needed to make sure that she was safe, that she was alive.

As if somehow sensing where Gracia's thoughts had led her, Roy admitted – out loud for the first time, "I still can't believe I almost lost her." A desperate sigh escaped his mouth before he could bite it back. "Or that I was somehow lucky enough to get her back." He forced his eyes away from Riza when she looked his way – he didn't need her to start worrying about him now. "But she's here, and that's all that matters."

Gracia was all but falling apart on the inside, though she tried to put on a brave face for Roy's sake. Promised Day must have done a real number on the poor man for him to open up about such a delicate subject all of a sudden.

"Roy... Whatever you do, please don't wait until it's too late." She placed a reassuring hand on his upper arm, "Life is fleeting. I'm guessing you, as much as I, know that all too well."

"Thank you, Gracia," Roy smiled softly, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I must rescue my Lieutenant from Catalina's deadly hold." And then he walked straight up to Riza and stole her away from the clutches of her best friend who seemed only too happy to let the pair wander off on their own.

"I really wish you were here, Maes," Gracia smiled to herself.


End file.
